Love Good
by EdwardCullensGirl09
Summary: Harry realizes something important one day when he is watching a certain female friend playing outside. But will he have the courage to tell her exactly how her feels? Maybe with a little pressure from Ron!


A/N: So here's the deal. I really am not too much of a Luna fan. Meh, she's alright, but I am a huge Harry/Ginny shipper. I don't know where this story came from, I guess I wanted change.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Pout. Everything belongs to the amazing mass of creativity that is Jo Rowling.

Love Good by EdwardCullensGirl09

Harry watched from the window of the Gryffindor Common Room as his friend walked around outside. Luna. It was raining, but she didn't seem to care. In fact, she was enjoying the rain, stepping in the puddles vivaciously, laughing as she caught raindrops in her mouth. She seemed just like a little kid.

Harry knew that Luna Lovegood was a beautiful girl, despite the fact that everyone thought she was insane. Maybe no one else could see beneath the crazy glasses, clothes, and earrings she wore besides Harry. In fact, those were some of the reasons he thought she _was_ beautiful. He loved that she didn't care what other's thought of her. He loved her unique style and individuality. He loved her long, flowing, blond hair. He loved _her._

There was just one problem with Harry's loving Luna Lovegood: She didn't know.

"Hey," Ron said, walking over to the window where Harry was standing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the view."

Ron glanced out the window, finding it hard to believe that anyone could enjoy the pouring rain and gray skies. Then he spotted Luna Lovegood walking animatedly in the distance.

"Oh, I bet you _are_ enjoying the view," he said to Harry.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Ron smiled. "Why don't you just tell her you fancy her, mate?"

"Who?"

"Luna."

"Luna?"

"Did you not hear me the first time?"

"Luna?!"

"Yes, Luna."

"Luna . . . I can't tell her."

"Why not?"

"Because. She probably doesn't even like me."

"Wait, wait. Am I hearing doubt about girls from Harry Potter? Harry, you know any girl in this school would pay to date you! Just tell her!"

"Tell her?"

"Are you going deaf? Yes, tell her!"

"Tell her. Okay. Okay! I'll tell her!" Harry smiled to Ron before pulling on his jacket and running outside.

"Harry!" she said brightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you out here are figured you could use some company."

"That's nice. Let's go under those trees so we don't catch a cold, okay?" She led them into the center of the trees where the branches protected them from the falling rain and sat down against a tree. "Sit down," she said as she opened a magazine.

"Is that the Quibbler?" Harry asked. He had taken quite a liking to the magazine ever since Luna's father has published an article for him in his 5th year.

"Yes," she replied. She scooted over to him so they could look through the pages together, but Harry wasn't really interested. He was having far too much fun just sitting close to her and breathing in the sweet smell of her shampoo.

"Harry?"

"Luna?" He gulped.

"It's geting late. Shouldn't we be getting back to the castle? We dont need any nargles coming after us."

"Oh. Right. Yeah."

"And Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come out here today? Really?"

Harry ran his fingers through his jet black hair and sighed. "Luna, I don't want this to be some big, sappy speech, so I'l wrap it up quickly. I like you. A lot."

Luna watched Harry auspiciously. "It's about time you admitted it."

He smiled and took her hand. "And just what is that supposed to mean? Did you know I like you or something?"

"Know? Of course. Ron and Hermione told me ages ago." She smiled pleasantly.

Harry laughed. "Remind me that I'll have to have a talk with them later," he said when they were outside the castle doors.

"Why would I have to remind you later?" she asked, brushing away a few raindrops from her face.

"Because I'm about to do something that's going to make me forget I hate them right now."

"And that is . . . ?"

"Kiss you."

Luna gasped, but regained her composure quickly when Harry's warm lips met hers. It was perfect.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Read and Review, even if you hated it. Like I said, I hate Harry and Luna together, too.


End file.
